You Don't Know Me
by silencyghost
Summary: Read my EWW fanfic note for more information and details. Will contain OC characters and Jax. Other genre is romance *HIATUS* Is being re-written
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I've been dreaming of EWW being a bit like Pretty Little Liars so this came to me. I didn't watch all the episodes though so the information might be incorrect. Oh well.

Disclaimer: I dont own anything'

I felt hot tears gloss my eyes as I stared at the 'Missing Person' poster. No, I'm not overemotional, most of the time. But the missing person is my best friend-Allisa.

I wiped my tears and returned my focus to my drink. A shot glass filled with vodka. Sure, I'm under aged but I need something to distract myself. I gulped down the vodka and placed the empty glass on the counter.

Okay, so far I've had 1, 2, 3, 4, including now..5! Shit, I should stop. Too late. The bartender already refilled my glass. I stared at the glass, debating whether to drink it or not.

''You shouldn't drink that'' A voice said interrupting my thoughts. I whipped my head around to the person next to me. ''What?'' I said, slightly slurred from the shots. I get drunk easily, okay! ''I saw how many shots you took. You should stop, I can tell your getting drunk. Don't deny it'' He said. I opened my mouth to fight back but remained silent. I just pushed the glass aside which the bartender took.

''I'm surprised you listened to me. I figured you would just continue drinking'' He said. ''Are you saying I have no self-control?'' I fought, glaring at him. I know I'm overreacting a bit but right now I'm pretty emotional from all those shots. ''No, it was just an impulse'' He replied, defending himself. ''I'm Brody'' He said with a smile. Pearly whites. ''Emma'' I replied, showing no emotion. ''Well Emma, I'd really like to know you better'' He said. ''I'd like to get to know you too'' I replied smiling at him. The first one in a while.

1 hour later

Soon we were making out in the bathroom. Thank god, no one's here. I pulled away. I've got to get home. ''Sorry, but I've got to get home'' I said jumping off the sink. He nodded understanding. I gave him one last kiss before walking away.

What did I just do?

I drove the short distance home, feeling slightly happy. I quietly walked upstairs to my room. I do not want to explain drinking and kissing to my parents. I walked to my shower and let the hot water relax my muscles. I climbed out and grabbed a pink tanktop and shorts before crawling into bed. I'm not risking waking up my parents by blow drying.

Next day

I woke up with a groan as I felt a sharp pain in my head. Ughh..hangover. Why did I take so many shots? Oh yeah, Allisa. I lifted up my sheets and walked to the bathroom. I walked up to the vanity and there was a picture of me and Allisa, both smiling. I instantly felt tears in my eyes. I grabbed the picture and threw it away. Too many sad memories.

I picked a strapless black top, a purple mini skirt, and some black wedges with purple accents. There were a uniform that came with the mail but I have a right to dress the way I wanna dress.

Call me a badass if you want to but honestly I do have a soft and girly side. Surprise, surprise. I am a bit rebellious, ok, a lot rebellious but it's not like I break the law. (most of the time) I brushed my hair and put on a bit of lipgloss before walking out the door. I looked up. It's a pretty big school. 3 story. Seems pretty decent.

I walked through the glass doors and looked at the bulletin board. It was covered with missing person posters of Allisa. Man, somebody should really take these posters down.

''My thoughts exactly'' I heard someone say. Am I speaking my thoughts out loud? Wait, that voice. It sounds familiar. No, it can't be. I turned around and saw, Emily!?

''Emily!'' I squealed giving her a giant bear hug. Hey, I can be all mushy and sappy sometimes. Apparently I hugged her too hard cause she started to turn purple. I'm not kidding. Her skin was actually turning purple. ''Sorry'' I muttered as I let her go. ''It's okay'' She panted trying to catch her breath.

''Welcome to Iridium High, Emma Alonso!'' I heard a feminine voice say. I turned around and saw a girl with brown eyes, long brown hair wearing the Iridium High uniform. I was about to ask her how she knew my name but she shoved a microphone in my face.

What!?

I looked up and saw a boy holding a camera phone. Someone's filming this?! ''So Emma, where ar-'' She started but I cut her off. I don't have time for all this shit. I have more important matters. ''I don't have time for this bullshit'' I muttered before walking off, Emily by my side. Ok, I might have overreacted just a bit but I'm going through a tough time right now.

I was pushing my way through the halls trying to go to the office when suddenly everybody made a clear pathway. What the hell? I walked up a bit trying to see what was happening. Turns out it was just some guy! Seriously? Ok, I admit he's pretty cute but I really don't give a fuck right now.

''Excuse me'' I muttered trying to walk past him but he just blocked my way. Is he seriously trying to piss me off right now? I looked at him with an irritated expression.

''Um, your blocking my way'' I said with a fake smile and even faker sweet voice. What I really wanted to say was 'Get the fuck out of my way' but I can't say that. Can I? Nope. I can't. Even if I REALLY want to.

''You must be the new girl'' He said with a smile-wait scratch that-smirk on his face. Ok, I really need to go so if he doesn't move, I might just slap that smirk off his face.

"Emma. Right?" He said. I nodded.

"Can you please get out of my way now?" I asked. If he doesn't move right now I'll seriously just shove him out of the way. I'm usually a lot nicer and less tough and aggressive but I've been pretty emotional and dramatic ever since Allisa went missing

I lost ALL contact with my other friends once I moved to England for a year. Ok, I didnt exactly lose contact with them. I pretty much just avoided them since Allisa.

I know I shouldn't have avoided them but ever since Allisa went missing, everything just fell apart.

I mean, she was the leader of our group. Our best friend. Our best friend who's gone. And might never come back.

**AN: Remember to keep voting for couples for this fic! And any future fics. PM me or leave a review of any ideas or requests for this story or any other fics. Make sure to review!**


	2. VERY IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!

**Yeaaaah, so this story is on hiatus because I am re-writing it. Mainly because of characters and a VERY IMPORTANT flashback scene that will take place in either the first or second chapter. And just a reminder, this story is COMPLETELY AU and the characters are OOC.**

**And I need some OC's so if you have any please review or PM me.**

**As soon as I get some OC's the story will be written. I already have most of it planned out, so first chapter should come out soon, but I also want to finish writing chapters 2 and 3 so there won't be too long of a wait like all my other stories**

**Procrastination is a curse.**

**So yeah.**

**And since this story is based on 'Pretty Little Liars' I want to write a chapter for every single episode (and there's over a hundred..) and a couple chapters of my ideas. So, since I don't want this story to be super long, I'll do season 1 for this story, a sequel for season 2 and so on.**

**And if any of you send me an OC and I use it, it's possible that I might change a few things so it will go along with the story.**


End file.
